


Go To Him

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: His eyes slid over to watch Shiro.





	Go To Him

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _subtle kindness_

His eyes slid over the one person that he secretly cared about, Shiro. One of the other Blades had revealed to him when they had been alone, just how close the enemy forces had gotten to hurting them and the civilians that they had been protecting and trying to evacuate; the very same Shiro who had captured his thoughts so long ago on Earth.

"He is good for you."

The quietly voiced words, make him glance over at his mother and meets her soft, knowing gaze as Lance and Allura ignore them for the rest of the room.

"I –"

"You would be good for him too. Take this little treat and go to him."

The item that she gives him reminds Keith a little of an Earth cupcake with its soft texture and cream like substance on the top of it. Surprised he nods his thanks to her, before going over to Shiro and giving it to him along with a refreshing glass of water.

Shiro smiles his thanks and nudges his shoulder in response.


End file.
